


Happier..

by MusicAndAnime75



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Random & Short, Sad boi hours, This Is STUPID, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndAnime75/pseuds/MusicAndAnime75
Summary: Koushi watched the way Sawamura’s face lit up as he laughed. Suga had never seen him laugh like that while they were dating. He looked so much happier.It hurt, it hurt so bad.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 28





	Happier..

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post... the story probably sucks but here it is anyway.
> 
> Also this based off the song Happier by Ed Sheeren
> 
> Listen while reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWQN7u6g62c

Suga was walking down the main street, alone. It had been about a month since he and Daichi had broken up. He still wasn’t used to it. It was a Friday night, their used-to-be date night. Now it was just another night spent alone. He looked up from the sidewalk, not expecting to see the aforementioned guy. Holding hands with a girl. Suga recognized the girl from when he was in high school, Yui Michimiya was her name. He remembered Daichi mentioning her before. He laughed at something she said, as they walked out of a bar. Oh right, they weren’t kids anymore, that was legal. Koushi watched the way Sawamura’s face lit up as he laughed. Suga had never seen him laugh like that while they were dating. He looked so much happier.  
It hurt, it hurt so bad.  
Suga’s vision clouded as his eyes watered.  
“Oh hey Dai, isn’t that Sugawara?” He heard in the distance.  
“Yea that’s him..”  
“Hi Sugawara!” Michimiya called. Suga wiped his eyes, put on a smile, and waved. He let his eyes meet with Daichi’s. They were filled with pain, sorrow, and pity. At that moment Suga just wanted to embrace him. Grab onto him and never let go, but he couldn’t. He never would be able to again. Not after all the pain he caused him. It made his eyes water again. Koushi knew he was still violently in love with Sawamura. He subconsciously knew the other would find someone else, it just didn’t seem like a reality until now. Suga couldn’t take it, he turned and began walking the other direction. His face heated as tears began streaming down his eyes. He mentally slapped himself, he should be over the other by now, because clearly Daichi was done with him. He walked, and kept walking, until he came to Asahi’s house. Koushi didn’t even bother to knock, he just pushed open the door and went in.  
“Who’s there?” Asahi’s panicked voice came from inside the house. Suga didn’t bother to respond, he just walked into the house, still crying.  
“Suga? Why are you crying?’  
“Daichi…”  
“Koushi c’mon you can’t be sad about him forever…” He said as nicely as possible.  
“He’s got a girlfriend.”  
Asahi’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Suga.  
“He looked so happy Asahi, so much happier than when he was with me,” he said as he let out another sob.  
“Hey, it’s okay, you deserve better, you’ll feel like that one day too, there is someone out there for you too.”  
Suga smiled weakly and removed himself from the other’s grasp.  
“Do you have any alcohol?”

It had been about an hour since Suga had showed up and Asahi’s. He was now sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, holding an empty bottle of beer, telling himself Daichi was happier with someone else. That wasn’t helpling the issue, but he was drunk and sad and in love with someone who didn’t love him back, and because he wasn’t thinking he picked up his phone. It was because he wasn’t thinking straight he opened Daichi’s contact information. It was because he wasn’t thinking straight he pressed the call button. He wasn’t surprised it went straight to voicemail, and it was because he wasn’t thinking straight that he left a message.  
“Hey, Dai,” He took a breath, “I’m sorry I hurt you, but you look happier now so that’s good, I’m not happier, I was happier with you, but I just want you to know, if she breaks your heart, I’ll be waiting here for you, okay?” He hung up.

It was because he was thinking straight that he didn’t pick up the phone when Daichi called him back two minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> That definitely sucked. Thanks for reading though :)


End file.
